


Tithonus

by CM_LGG



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 02:26:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17013810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CM_LGG/pseuds/CM_LGG
Summary: "The woods decay, the woods decay and fall,The vapours weep their burthen to the ground,Man comes and tills the field and lies beneath,And after many a summer dies the swan." Lord TennysonAberdeen was raised by the Starks, they were the only family she's ever known and blood blood of the convent was thicker then water of the womb.It's her to turn to play the game of thrones or to die trying.





	1. Incipit

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is my first go at a Game of Thrones story and I'm writing this as I'm watching it through for the second time. Any feedback is welcomed; questions, comments, constructive criticism. I don't want to give much away because I do have a lot of this thought out in my brain but it is an OC story so if you aren't into that my apologies and no hard feelings! So without further ado; Tithonus.

The halls were as still as they were dark and the castle was quiet. It was early, before the sun rose and before even the servants began to stir. Light quick footsteps shattered the surreal silence of the morn as a girl dashed through the vacant halls. 

She whipped around one corner and then the next expertly navigating the labyrinth of her home. Her running feet came to a sudden holt outside a wooden door, her small hand darting out and knocking sharply on the aged wood. 

When the door wasn’t answered immediately she tried the handle, feeling it turn freely beneath her fingers. Without a second thought or hesitation she threw the door open and barreled into the room, letting it slam heavily behind her. 

“Arya,” a tired voice greeted her, and the young girl bounded over to the bed hurtling herself at the other. Arya crawled across the covers towards the older girl who peered at her sleepily from under summer fur blankets. 

“You promised,” Arya accused, pulling the blankets back, “come on, you promised.” The older laughed, propping herself up on elbows. 

“I don’t know why it matters.” She responded voice fond. Arya glared arms crossing over her chest, this only succeeded and making the other grin more. She reached a hand over to the younger and smoothed a thumb over her brow easing the glare from her pretty features. 

“We’ve been learning astronomy in my lessons,” Arya explained, “I’ve seen the sun set nearly every evening but I’ve never seen it rise in its entirety.” The girl sighed before slipping out from beneath the covers into her slippers. Arya watched excitedly as she dressed quickly before pulling on a cloak to battle the morning chill. They left together, this time four feet echoing through the stone corridors. 

The pair of girls resembled each other; both dark haired with fair skin. While the younger had brown eyes and the older had blue they shared a similar twinkle. 

Arya chattered incessantly, half a step ahead while the older girl merely smiled fondly throwing in encouraging sounds now and then. 

“Dean, come on we’re going to miss it.” Arya took her hand and the two ran the last leg of their journey to the small field they spent much time in growing up; there there was a hill with a tree. Arya reached it first and began to clamber up the lower branches. 

“Arya,” Dean called, “you don’t need to climb to see the sun rise.” Arya didn’t halt in her ascent up the tree. It was a stock, strong thing that had been there for what Dean assumed must have been centuries. She only paused a moment at the bottom to remove the cloak from her shoulders and toss it over a lower branch before following the younger girl up. 

There they sat together among the branches as they watched the first hints of morning break across the tree line. Golden rays rolled out across the world bathing everything in the sun's glory. The world was different in these few moments as the day took her first breath of morning. They watched as the woods around Winterfell came to life. It was different than anything the two had seen before, brighter than a sunset yet somehow softer then it too. 

When the burning orb finally hung low in the morning sky and the world around them was awake and lively; The two sat chatting in the tree well into the morning. As the sun rose it’s heat grew and thawed their chilly bones. 

“We should go back, I’m sure your mother is readying a search party as we speak.” Dean finally broke the conversation smiling at Arya as she raised herself from the branch she’d been seated on and began her decent. Arya whined but began to follow nonetheless.

“Mother doesn’t want me to have any fun.” Arya accused. 

“That’s not true.” Dean’s feet touched ground and she gathered her cloak in her arms turning to Arya who was pouting. “Come, I’m sure you’ve already missed sewing.” That caused Arya’s pout to turn into a toothy grin. 

“Fine,” the walk back was longer than the walk there, now that the threat of lessons loomed there was considerable less haste in Arya’s steps. The girls reached the gate to Winterfell and kept their heads down as they attempted to slip through the courtyard. 

“Go right to your lessons,” Dean warmed, “if your mother-” 

“Arya! Aberdeen!” They both stopped, turning with wide eyes to face the woman who called their names. 

Catelyn Stark stood in the courtyard face stern as she regarded the two girls who’d spent the entirety of the morning missing. Her daughter Arya was always the troublemaker, always skipping needle work and being caught playing with the lowborn boys, but she was smart and sharp with a bow (despite her mother’s adamant protests). Aberdeen, though not her daughter, had been raised in Winterfell along the Stark children since practically birth. Her father had been Jonothan Atwood, one of House Stark’s longest and loyalist bannerman. However Catelyn only saw her mother when she looked at the girl who was becoming more of a woman each day. 

“Mother!” Arya squeaked. Catelyn pointed toward the castle.

“To your lessons, we will have words about tardiness later, again.” Arya was gone in a instant running towards the entrance. 

“Auntie...” Aberdeen began voice apologetic. 

“You know better,” Catelyn scolded. Aberdeen said nothing, knowing the woman was right. She should have had Arya back to the castle before her mother even noticed she was gone. “I need you on your best behavior.” The girl raised an eyebrow at her Aunt, not by blood but by the cruel fate that took her mother with fever and her father during the rebellion. 

“Why?” Catelyn narrowed her eyes before allowing them to soften fondly.

“You should always been on your best behavior.” She chided before sighing and stepping closer to the girl, “The King rides for Winterfell.” 

“The King?” She echoed, “What does he want?” Her Aunt hushed her.

“He comes for Eddard I’m sure. The King is in need of a new hand after your uncle Jon’s death.” Jon Arryn, brother of the mother that Aberdeen so resembled. Catelyn brushed a lock of loose hair from Dean’s face and smiled. “I need you all on your best behavior.” She repeated before dropping her voice and learning in, lips turning up slightly at the corner, “and the faster we can have the King and his family back in Kings Landing the better.” She whispered and Aberdeen laughed. 

“I promise,” Catelyn smiled fully this time.

“Thank you, now off with you I’m sure you’ve got needlework or something to tend to.” It was Aberdeen’s turn to dash towards the main entrance of the castle. 

\------------------

For the second time that day someone interrupted Aberdeen by knocking on her door, this time however the fist that did it was at least double that of Arya’s if the sound the wood made had any reflection of it. Her head jerked up from the book in front of her and she placed a finger on the line she was reading before calling out a permission of entrance. The brass handle turned and entered a tall boy of nearly 18 with a head full of a dark curls and a wide grin. 

“I’ve been looking for you, what’re you doing holed up in here?” He asked letting the door shut behind him as he walked the distance between the door and the table Aberdeen sat at in front of her window. 

“I’ve already gotten off to a bad start with your mother today, and I’ve promised I’d be on my best behavior.” She smirked and he laughed taking the seat across from her.

“She was ready to call in half of Westeros to search the God’s Woods.” Aberdeen couldn’t help the roll of her eyes.

“We just went to see the sunrise, Arya’s been learning astronomy.” Robb smiled at the girl seated across from him. 

“So of course she had to go watch one,” 

“Of course.” Dean grinned, before allowing her face to somber up slightly, “Did your mother tell you..” she began and Robb nodded slightly. 

“Father did, but yes. The King rides for Winterfell.” Robb replied and Aberdeen finally closed her book in front of her leaning in slightly. 

“He’s going to ask your father to be his hand.” She warned and Robb nodded again wiping a hand over his face and allowing himself to sit back in the chair.

“I know he is, Dean. I-“

“Do you think he’ll accept?” She interrupted him eyes searching the boy’s face.

“Dean, I don’t know do I?” He snapped slightly before immediately catching himself. “I’m sorry,” but the girl seemed unbothered. 

“I think he will. He has to.” She voiced and by Robb’s expression he seemed to disagree. 

“My father doesn’t have to do anything he doesn’t think is wise or noble.” He argued and Aberdeen raised an eyebrow at him. 

“Ah, and it’s wise to tell the king no, is it?” She questioned and he seemed to think over her words for a minute before sighing. 

“I don’t know.” 

“You’re good at saying that, very diplomatic of you.” She teased with a grin and Robb merely rolled his eyes. 

Knock, knock. Third time today. 

“Come in!” Aberdeen called and the door opened once more. The door opened and another boy entered. He looked like Robb and it would be obvious to anyone that they were related with their dark curls and strong facial features. They looked like Starks. 

“Jon,” Aberdeen smiled in greeting.

“This where you’ve been hiding all day? We thought you’d least be found roaming the library.” Jon teased coming to perch on the windowsill beside where the two had been chatting. Dean lifted the book off her table and gave it a small wave. 

“I’ve got my literature here thank you.” 

“You hear the King’s coming?” Jon asked and Robb let out a groan sinking further in his seat. 

“‘Ave you heard the king is coming?” He mimic in a pitched voice and Jon scowled at him.

“Oye, I was just say-”

“We were already talking about it, Jon.” Dean explained.

“And I don’t want to discuss it any more,” Robb frowned, “The King rides for Winterfell. He’s going to ask my father to be his hand.” he stated looking at the other’s somber faces. Jon and Dean shared a small look and Robb stood up. “Dinner should be served soon, best not be late wouldn’t want to ruin your good behavior this soon.” 

“Good behavior?” Jon barked a laugh but stood with his half brother, “Our Dean?” 

“Oye,” She laughed walking with the boys from her room and down the corridor. The King was riding for Winterfell. He’d arrive within the fortnight so long as weather was fare, only then will their questions have answers more the speculation.


	2. Regis adventu scriptor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here at the quiet limit of the world,  
> A white-hair'd shadow roaming like a dream  
> The ever-silent spaces of the East,  
> Far-folded mists, and gleaming halls of morn.  
> Lord Tennyson

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is a chapter two for my story, let me know what you think. I tried to stay true to some of the dialogue but I don't want it to feel like you're reading the show.

Winterfell was awake at the crack of dawn that day, the whole castle bustling around and finishing last minute preparations for the Royal family. Several members of the King's caravan had ridden forward in order to announce the upcoming arrival and Catelyn Stark had her hands full wrangling five Stark children and two wards.  
She knocked on the door of the oldest girl's bedroom and waited a moment for her to answer the door, and when she did for a moment she couldn't believe her eyes. She felt as if it were nearly eighteen years earlier and she was staring at the girl's mother once more.

She had her dark brown locks braided back out of her face before allowing it to cascade down her back. Her face was nearly a copy of her mother when she was that age, pale skin dusted with freckles, high cheekbones and a retroussé nose. She would make a beautiful wife someday sooner rather than later.

She was dressed in a gown made specially for the occasion made of rich fabric in a deep purple that brought out the green in her hazel eyes. Her eyes were the only thing of her father's that jump out to Catelyn when it came to the girl's looks. Most of her father shun in her personality. The Lady reached a hand towards the young girl and straightened out the collar of her dress before pushing a lock of hair behind her ear.

"You look so much like your mother," She commented softly, smiling at Aberdeen watching as the young girl returned the small smile.

"Thank you, Auntie." Catelyn nodded.

"She would be so proud of you," Aberdeen let out a small breathy laugh and nodded with her Aunt. She never knew her mother, she had died giving birth to her. However, over the years she was always told how much she resembled her, and it made her feel closer to the ghost of a woman.

"Thank you," Dean whispered in return to her aunt looking down to where her feet were hidden by the hem of her dress. She felt her hands hand on her shoulder and looked up again.

"My darling, the King and his party will be arriving very soon." Dean frowned, she could practically feel the unease radiating off of her Aunt. It made her nervous, the King was supposed to be her uncle Ned's best friend, why would her Auntie be so nervous? Because her husband may be leaving for Kings Landing? No there had to be more to it. "I need you to gather Arya and Sansa and meet us in the courtyard, will you do that for me?" Aberdeen nodded quickly to her Aunt and she smiled, "Thank you, I'm going to gather the boys."

\----------

Dean found Sansa in her room and waited as she finished getting her hair braided back. When the girl was finished, Dean linked arms with her as they walked down the corridor to the youngest girl's room.

"I heard the prince is so handsome." Sansa cooed and Dean hummed. She'd heard several things about the young Prince, none of them regarding his looks. "Tall and handsome, with beautiful eyes." She sighed dreamily and Dean turned her head so she could roll her eyes without Sansa seeing.

They reached Arya's room and Aberdeen unlinked their arms to knock on the door. No one answered so after a moment she let herself in. Empty.

"Of course, she wouldn't be here!" Sansa complained, "Mother told us we had to be ready. She can't ever listen!" Dean hushed her and shook her head.

"I'm sure she's not far," She assured her. Sansa didn't seem convinced and Dean was unsurprised by that. The two sisters hardly got along, they had little in common besides name and family. And that wasn't enough of a similarity to keep them from quarreling. Together the girls checked Arya's usual castle hiding spots; the kitchen, the armory, her father's study. All spots came up empty, no Arya in sight 

"Aberdeen," Sansa complained, "We're going to be late for the King's arrival looking for her." She was right, but Dean didn't feel right arriving with only one Stark daughter when her Aunt asked her to deliver both.

"I know," She sighed, "Go ahead, go meet your mother in the courtyard." Sansa frowned.

"You're not coming?" Dean shook her head.

"I'm coming, I'm just going to try and find your sister first." Sansa didn't move so Dean gave her a reassuring smile. "Go," She prodded gently, "You don't want to be late to meet the prince." The made Sansa grin and she nodded before turning on her heel and walking as quickly as she could without breaking into an unladylike jog. Aberdeen watched her go before turning herself and dashing off to find Arya.

Aberdeen was met with hallways after empty hallway. No one was left in the castle and she was beginning to worry that Arya had slipped into the Godswood and wouldn't be making an appearance. That wouldn't put her in her lady mother's good graces. Dean was ready to give up pausing at a window to marvel at the oncoming caravan. Hundreds of people, knights and horses and carriages, golden banners waving high above them all with crowned black stags. The King was here and if she didn't go now-

"Dean?" Her head whipped around to see Arya standing in the hallway.

"Arya," She couldn't help but laugh at the young wolf who was dressed for the monumental occasion, "They got you in a dress?" Arya glared at the older girl tiny hands balling up at her sides.

"Don't laugh!" Dean bit her lip and nodded before offering her hand out for the other to take.

"I am sorry," She assured the girl as their hands clasped together, "Come on, if were late you know your mother isn't going to be happy with us." Arya allowed herself to be dragged towards the courtyard but not without protest.

"I don't want to meet the king." Arya complained, "And I shouldn't have to wear a dress to do it." Dean allowed her to voice her protests on their walk down but stopped the little girl before they stepped outside.

"Arya," She warned.

"Best behavior, I know." Dean smiled and nodded before fixing the girls cloak.

"I know you know," together they entered the courtyard as the gates to Winterfell opened wide, allowing the King to make his grand entrance. Dean pulled Arya through the crowd of people pushing her into line beside her siblings before falling back behind them into her own spot beside the Stark's other ward; Theon.

"Cutting it close, aren't you?" He whispered to you and you shook your head keeping your eyes forward as the Baratheon Bannermen introduced their King. When Robert finally steped off his horse the people of Winterfell, including the Starks and their wards all knelt, heads bowed.

"Your Grace," Ned greeted setting eyes on his old friend for the first time in a long time. There was a pause of silence as the King approached the group.

"You've got fat." The King accused, there was more silence as Ned regarded the man with a raised brow before both men laughed, the king roaring, hand on his large belly. "Cat!" The King turned to Lady Stark and greeted the woman warmly before turning back to Ned, "Nine years. Why haven't I seen you? Where the hell have you been?"

Arya looked around from her spot in line while the King and her Father greeted each other, when she didn't find what she was looking for she asked her question out loud.

"Where's the imp?"

"Arya!" Dean whispered in warning up to her before allowing herself to also take a glance around the King's company. There was the Queen, Cersei. She was beautiful, Dean thought, long blonde hair and sharp facial feature. She looked like what a Queen should look like in Dean's mind: Powerful. Though the only expression the woman wore on her face was that of a deep scowl. Standing beside her were her children, starting with the oldest one, Prince Joffrey. He was a tall slender boy with a scowl that could rival his mother's. He had a handsome enough face and the famed Lannister locks of golden hair. As Dean's eyes moved across the children she made note that they all did. There was no denying their resemblance to their mother and to the rest of their house.

"It's the King Slayer," Theon leaned in whispering to Dean and her eyes moved from the King's family over towards his cavalry headed by the Kingsguard. There Jaime Lannister sat high upon a white stallion clad in the signature all-white cloaks, and gold armor with extensive white enameling that all the king's guard wore. He was as handsome as the rest of the Lannisters and looked to be a picturesque knight right out of one of the stories Septa Mordane used to tell them as little girls.

Ser Jaime turned his head to catch the two Stark ward's staring at him. He gave them a smirk from across the courtyard and watched amused as the boy quickly ducked his head, a usual reaction when your nick name is something as infamous as King Slayer. The girl however smiled, just enough to be polite before turning her attention back to the King who announced loudly.

"Who have we here? You must be Robb." The King greeted the oldest Stark boy who did his best to seem like the Lord he would be someday. The King moved down the line, "My, you're a pretty one," He said to Sansa and her face lit up curtseying to the King. He stopped in front of Arya and Dean shifted from one foot to the other nervous for the young girl and the king's sake. "And your name is?" He asked and you smiled as the little one puffed her chest out.

"Arya," She answered confidently and the King chuckled before moving on to the next Stark. Cersei began to approach the group.

"My Queen," Lady and Lord Stark greeted the woman and she merely gave them a tight-lipped smile before being interrupted by her husband.

"I'd recognize that face anywhere!" he bellowed, and Aberdeen turned her eyes away from the Queen to gaze up at the man who was staring at her. "What are you doing, Ned, hiding her back there?" He didn't give him a chance to answer gesturing for the girl to come forward. When she did he regarded her for a moment before smiling and laughing.

"You're as beautiful as your Lady mother was, my dear." Dean offered the King a curtsey, bowing her head.

"Thank you, your grace." The King nodded before making his way back to Lord Stark.

"Such polite children you've raised, I must assume that's Catelyn's doing, eh?" He joked before lowering his voice and taking on a much more somber expression,

"Take me to your crypt. I want to pay my respects."

"We've been riding for a month, my love. Surely the dead can wait." Cersei spoke up voice tense and expression tenser. The King ignored her and merely nodded towards the castle before being lead off to visit the Winterfell crypts. The crowd began to dissolve after that, servants moving this way and that to assist the King's party in settling in.

\-----------------

"He's much fatter than I thought he'd be," Robb commented laughing causing the other two boys to snicker with him and for Dean to tisk.

"What your tongue," She warned, "Or the King will have it." Together Aberdeen, Theon, Robb, and Jon walked the less used halls of Winterfell chatting about the King's arrival before the welcoming fest that evening. A small occasion compared to the dinner they had planned for later that week of course.

"Did you see that little prat of a prince?" Theon asked, screwing his face up and tilting his chin to the ceiling mocking the stuck up attitude of the prince, "You think he's ever smiled in his little life?"

"What could he possibly have to smile about?" Jon asked causing the boys to all laugh again.

"You really ought to watch what you say," Dean warned but couldn't help but smile along with the others.

"Why?" Theon teased, "Fancy the little prince?" He asked and Dean laughed properly at that.

"No, I can't say I do. Cocky little bastards aren't my type." She assured him.

"Yeah, that's why she doesn't like you, Theon." Robb grinned and Theon pushed the taller boy, who pushed back starting a little tussle as they laughed their way down the hallway.

"Think your parents will actually let Sansa marry that?" Theon asked and Robb shrugged his shoulders.

"I doubt it, I don't know why she's got that into her head."

"She's a little lady," Dean scoffed, "Every little lady dreams of marrying a prince and being queen someday.

"Do you?" Robb questioned and she laughed.

"When I was a little girl? Sure."

"Arya doesn't." Jon piped up as argument and Dean nodded in agreement.

"Arya isn't a 'little lady', she's a little warrior."

"Aye," Robb laughed, "That is true, fiercer than most she is." The four continued their walk, chattering on about the King and the Queen and the Queen's siblings; the King Slayer and the imp.

"So?" Theon asked looking at Dean, "What's your dream now then?" She raised a brow at him, "You used to dream of being queen, what's your dream now?" She laughed slightly and shook her head.

"Oh, I don't know." She laughed slightly, shrugging her shoulders, "I like being in the North, the South doesn't interest me like it used to." She admitted before cracking a grin, "But you never know, maybe some Eastern King from a foreign land will come sweep me off my feet.

"You wish," Theon scoffed and Dean laughed.

"No, not really."


End file.
